Why Ticking Off Bill Is A Bad Idea
by Ambernot
Summary: Dipper Pines follows Bill to Reverse falls in hope of keeping him from getting a vessel. Bill gets ticked off and leaves Dipper Pines in Reverse falls and Dipper Gleeful into Gravity falls. They both must find a way home. In the meantime Gleeful gets to deal with the crazy and Goody Two Shoes Pines family, While Pines learns he is dating Pacifica and his sister is sorta evil. Great
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a gravity falls fanfiction. I have no idea what I am doing! Sorry if it's short. Other chapters should be better quality. First chapter fixed_

...

Chapter 1  
"Think about it kid," The yellow Will said, "All the mysteries of the universe for just one puppet."

"Five minutes until self destruction." the laptop beeped.

Pacifica SouthEast began to panic. She had stayed up all night trying to figure out the password for the laptop. At this point she was hungry, exhausted, and desperate. This strange version of Will had offered her the password if she gave him one of Gideon's sock puppets. She wanted to say yes, but even in her slightly foggy mind, she did not trust him. Then again, she could not loose the information that the laptop could be holding. On the other hand, it would break Gideon's heart.

"But Gideon worked so hard on these." Pacifica said as she picked up one of her cousins beloved sock puppets.

"How about all the things you gave up for him? What did he ever do for you?" he asked

Pacifica thought of all the things that she did give up. The entire summer she had been making sacrifices for him. Yet, that was what family does for each other, right? Besides, Gideon would devastated if his puppet show was ruined. He was so excited about a girl, other than Mabel Gleeful, was showing interest with him.

"It seems like he does not really care about what you think." The dream demon persuaded.

That did seem like the case a lot of the time. He refused to accept her relationship with Dipper Gleeful, no matter how many times he had saved their lives. He never was really there when something was important to her. Especially now that they found the laptop, possibly their key to finding the author, he abandoned her. She had to admit that she was slightly frustrated that he left her on her own when they were so close to discovering the author.

"One puppet for the secrets of the universe." He persuaded "Is that not the deal of the century?"

"Just one puppet?" she asked

"Just one puppet." he responded as he reached out his hand. She tried to ignore the blue flames surrounding his hand.  
She was about to reach out her own hand and accept the deal when a voice interrupted her.

"Stop!" The voice screamed

She turned around to see a young boy. He was dressed like Gideon with the same exact hat and with a vest and shirt only slightly different colored than Gideon. He was skinny even for a preteen and had a mop of brown hair. Dare she say he looked like a young Dipper.

"Pacifica?" he asked before shaking his head. "Never mind. Whatever he promised you, I assure you that it is not worth it. He will take advantage of you in ways you could not even imagine."

"Ummm... I guess no deal, then." She told the demon as she stepped away.

The once yellow demon turned red. "Do you have any idea what you cost me?!" He screamed.

"Something you were most likely going to use to hurt me and family." The boy responded "So I guess I have a perfect understanding of what I cost you."

Pacifica was impressed by the young boys courage. The triangle was actually, really terrifying at the moment. The boy looked around twelve, which was really no older than Gideon. How in the world did he have the guts to stand up to such a creature. Just looking at the demon sent chills down her spine, it was even worse now that he was mad.

"You will regret this Pine Tree."

"You have no vessel, Bill." The boy snapped "You can't hurt anyone."

"Don't challenge me." Bill, apparently was his name, snarled. They were interrupted by Dipper storming in. She let out a sigh of relief once she saw her boyfriend's familiar face.

"I don't know who you are, but so help me if you hurt her I will..." He paused when he saw the boy.

"It can't be." He replied as he starred at the boy. "Impossible."

"I really look like that in this world?" The boy whined.

Wait, did he just refer to Dipper as himself? Than again, he really did look like a younger version of Dipper. He had the same chin, hair, and scrawny body. Pacifica would bet one of her favorite sweaters that he had the same birthmark under his hat. Did he mention something about another world?

The demon's laughter echoed through the room. "Oh this is too good. How about, I take you?" he pointed to Dipper. "To my world and leave Pine Tree here. It was really my fault leaving the rift open for you to follow me anyway. Now I can close it and leave you here. Have fun dealing with the Mable in this universe. I hear from my brother that she is just a blast."

"Don't you dare." Her Dipper responded before he disappeared in a poof with the demon.

There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke up. "So there is a Mabel in this world?"

...

 _Please review and tell me if it is as terrible as I think it is. Also tell me if anyone wants me to continue it_.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am very sorry for the low quality of the last chapter. I will eventully go back and fix it. Please review and enjoy_

 _..._  
Chapter 2

"You better take me home right now." He demanded as he gripped his amulet.

He was really not in a good mood at the moment. This stupid, pesky Triangle was really starring to get on his nerves. He was torn from his home, his sister, and not to mention his beautiful girlfriend. There was nothing more he wanted to do than give the demon a serious beating. Having one demon at his control was nice, but having two would give him almost unlimited power. How hard could it be to capture this demon when Will was so easy.

"Look kid," Bill said "I respect you, I really do. But you will find that I am not so much of a pushover as my brother is." His eye glowed red "So don't even try."

Dipper admitted that despite the demon looking like his pathetic Will; he seemed to have a completely different vive around him. He basically radiated chaotic power and confidence. If he was as different to Will as Dipper seemed to be to his reverse self, than perhaps it would be a bad idea to try to capture this demon. He shuttered at the thought of his younger self dressed like the idiot Gideon. Speaking of which,

"So let me get this straight. This is a different universe with different versions of everyone." Dipper asked

"Yep. There are tons of them. There is even a universe where our entire world is a TV show for meat sacks to watch. Yet, to get there I will have to break something called the forth wall." Bill responded "Do you know what a forth wall is?"

Dipper shrugged.

"Any way, it takes a lot of power and energy to go between the different worlds. Even for me. Luckily they are pretty easy to seal. Now the only way from this world to yours is completely closed off. Even my pathetic brother will not be able to access it until I say so."

So he was stuck here. That really annoyed him. Dipper and Mabel had so many plans and this was really going to slow them down. When Mabel finds out about this, she is going to have a fit. She was going to take it out on Pacifica and he will not be there to stop her.

"Don't take this personally," Bill said "I am only doing this to get revenge on the other Dipper. I will switch you two back eventually, probably."

"Probably?" Dipper replied as he pinched the brink of his nose.

"In the meantime, you will have to deal with your family here. I warn you, they are against dark magic so they probably will not like you. Let me help you." Bill said as he waved his hand.

Dipper felt magic coursing through him. He felt himself shrinking and within a few moments he was de aged to his twelve-year-old self. He looked at himself to see himself dressed in the exact cloths that his reverse self was wearing, except for his amulet hanging from his neck under his shirt. Even though the transformation was finished, he still felt the magic tingling in the tips of his fingers.  
"By the way, Your name is Dipper Pines and you live in the mystery shack with a family." Don't forget that reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, and buy gold. Bye!" He screamed before he disappeared.

Dipper looked down at himself again. He felt the familiar sweaty awkwardness that accompanied him when he was a preteen.

"I am not going through puberty again." he told himself.

...

An hour later Dipper found his way to the Shack. He stood at the doorstep as he prepared himself mentally for what horrors laid inside. Bill said that he had family inside this house, which was extremely foreign. His own parents died when Mabel and himself were very young. They were known as very strange children and the only family members who would take them in was their uncle in gravity falls. Stan was distant and hardly ever home doing who knows what. Dipper found a the journal and magic became their only guardian. Magic raised them, magic taught them how to protect themselves, and magic gave them power. Once they were strong enough to enslave Will, they killed off Stan at only age thirteen. For the past two years he had no one but Mabel, but at least now he had Pacifica. This was going to be strange. He opened the door.

He was greeted by the angry face of Stan. "Where the *heck* have you been. You disappear for hours and show up at this time of night. You had us all worried to death."

"Since when do you care!" Dipper snapped before he knew what he was saying.

"Go to your room!" Stan screamed "And come out when you feel like not acting so stupid."

Dipper clenched his fists. It would be so easy to send him into the wall. He could do it with just one thought. No, he had to play along with this. Now he just had to figure out where his room was. Pacifica's and Gideon's were in the attic, so it only made sense that his room was in the attic. Luckily he knew the way, as he had snuck up to the attic to visit Pacifica countless times. He smirked at the thought of their make-out sessions.

The moment he walked in and laid eyes on Mabel he broke down laughing. She was twelve as expected, but she was dressed in a rainbow sweater. The exact kind of thing that she would go on and on about Pacifica wearing and how she apparently looked like a fool. Now here Mabel was wearing one. The irony was just too perfect. He fell to his knees laughing.

"Nice outfit." he snorted

She looked down at her outfit self cautiously. "What's wrong with it."

"Nothing," he snickered "You look great, Dear Sister."

"Why are you talking like that?" she asked "You sound like a cowboy."

He forgot that his other self did not seem to speak in the southern accent. Yet, there was no way he was going to hide his beautiful accent. He changed his age, cloths, and everything else. But his accent stayed.

"I am trying something new." he replied

"Go for it Dipping Sauce." she said "A lot of girls find that sort of thing attractive."

What did she just call him? Dipping Sauce, really? He had a feeling that this was going to be a very strange experience.


	3. Chapter 3

_I_ _would you all to know that I have a new computer that I am writing this on. Please enjoy and review._

…

 **Chapter 3**

"So you are a younger version of Dipper from another universe?" The colorful Pacifica asked.

"Ummm…. Yea." Dipper Pines responded.'

He just wanted to impress Ford. He had been exploring off on his own when he came across Bill preforming some sort of spell. He opened some sort portal. Of course Bill was causing trouble and had to be stopped. He knew that he should have gotten back up, but how proud would Ford be if he found out that Dipper single handedly took down Bill? So, he jumped into the portal and saw someone about to make a deal with Bill. He knew that it would only end badly. With a rush of random bravery, he put a stop to it. Now he was trapped in some strange world with a weird version of Pacifica.

For the first time since he arrived, he got a good look at her. She had the same facial features as his Pacifica, but they had slightly sharped with age. He never really noticed how pretty she looked without her face completely painted with makeup. She wore a bright green neon crop top and bright pink leggings. She looked as if Mable were from the '80s.

"That is totally awesome!" She squealed in a very Mabel-like way. "You look just adorable."

Dipper held back a blush as she tried to pinch his cheeks. "I am noT adorable!" Of course, his voice cracked at that moment. He blushed even harder. Stupid puberty.

She laughed.

Dipper coughed "Anyway, I think that we should go see the Mabel of this world."

Ok, everything was going to be fine. He may be trapped, he may have seriously ticked off Bill, and he may be screwed; but eventually everything was going to work out. He just needed to find this Mabel, alternate universe or not; he knew that she would help him.

Her smile vanished, "Mabey that's not such a good idea."

"Why not?" He asked

"Well you see…..Yoursisteriskindofanevil,insanevillan." She replied

Dipper laughed "You are kidding?"

Mabel was the sweetest girl he knew. She would not hurt a fly, perhaps a unicorn, but nothing else. There was not a drop of evil blood in her entire body. Than again this Pacifica seemed to be very different from his Pacifica. Perhaps this Mabel would be different; but Mabel was still his sister. He knew that he needed her if he wanted to get home.

"I wish I was." She stated, "She scares me."

Dipper sighed, " I don't care. I want to see my sister."

"I don't think that she is going to be happy to find her brother trapped in a different world with you in his place." Pacifica persuaded, "She could hurt you or worse."

Dipper had a hard time believing that this was Mabel they were talking about. The fear in her eyes only made it stranger. The thought of someone being scared of her was almost laughable. Still, the look on her face told him that she was being completely serious. Apparently his twin in this world was dangerous, but he knew deep down that she would never hurt him. He had complete faith in his sister.

"I am her brother." He argued, "If you don't take me to her, I will find her myself."

"Fine." She replied.

…

To say Pacifica was scared was an understatement. She could normally handle her with her Dipper by her side, but without him she avoided her as much as she could. Mabel had tried to kill her several times. Now she had to tell her about what happened and how Dipper was replaced. This younger boy had an aura of innocence around him that she never really felt with her Dipper. She could not let him go seeking Mabel out on his own. She could not let herself let any harm come to this boy. For the first time, she would be protecting Dipper. The thought alone gave her the bravery to face the other Gleeful twin.

….

 _Find it in your hearts to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

… _.._

Dipper Gleeful looked through 'his' things. It was easy to tell what was his and what was Mable's. He guessed that everything that was not dazzled, sparkly, or brightly colored was his. Sadly, it seemed like all his past self cloths were exactly like Gideon's. He also found a collection of notebooks, broken pens, and a box of pictures of a redhead girl. It took him a few seconds to recognize her as Wendy, the town goth. It was hard to recognize her without her hair dyed black or without her goth makeup. _W_ as his other self obsessed with this girl? It was sad. Wendy in this world was no where near as beautiful as Pacifica.

He really should try and find the Pacifica in this world. Perhaps he should do his younger self a favor and hook himself up with this Pacifica. Dipper was actually quite curious to see what his girlfriend was like in this world. If it was half as near as amusing Mabel was, than it would be worth a great laugh.

Mabel walked in from the bathroom dressed in a pink tee-shirt that was to big for her. It hung down past her knees. She also had a grin from ear to ear. She looked simply adorable. It was nice to see Mabel so happy and so innocent. His Mable had been robbed ca in this world. Perhaps he sof a happy childhood.

While other children were given Christmas presents and birthday cards, Mabel and himself were ignored by their uncle and given just enough to eat and not rapidly loose weight. He blamed years of that for him being so scrawny. Other kids took music classes and practiced soccer, They learned magic and dabbled in dark arts. Mabel could throw knifes perfectly and Dipper was fluent in Latin. They also both knew how to effectively torchersomeone without killing them.

Not exactly a normal childhood, but they were able to made good money. Between their shows and forcing Will to conjuror up gold, they were soon rich. After living with nothing for so long, they quickly became accustom to living lavishly. Dipper had to admit that the money had gone to their heads.

Mabel looked at the box of pictures that he left out.

"I thought you were finally over Wendy?" she said

"Mabel, I think that I am." His younger self would thank him "Would you help me get rid of these pictures?"

"That's so great!" she screamed "I am so happy for you."

Dipper was shocked when she suddenly tackled him in a hug. It surprised him, but was not unenjoyable. His Mable was never affectionate, and neither was Dipper, but it was actually really nice. He hugged his younger twin back. Alternate universe or not, this was his sister. He already loved her as much as his other sister.

A hour later they were preparing for bed. Dipper was scared of very few things, but sleeping alone was one of those things. Magic was wonderful, powerful, and amazing. The darker and more chaotic the power was, the better. Yet, the darker magic tends to do horrible . to one subconscious and especially to ones sanity. Both twins had terrible night terrors and they only thing that could calm them down was each others company. They started sleeping together, not sexual of course, so they could cling to each other when needed.

Dipper stared at his bed while Mabel climb into hers. He must have been standing there for longer than he thought. Mabel spoke up.

"Dipper is there a problem?" she asked

"Mabel, I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Well that's a silly question." Mabel said as she moved over in the bed

Dipper gratefully climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around his sister and closed his eyes. He was surprised to find that she smelled exactly like his Mabel. He really needed to find a way home, but for now he could rest.

…..

Dipper Pines stared at the huge mansion. It was almost twice the size of the Northwest mansion back home and looked much more expensive. Was the door made out of solid gold? There was no way they could afford to live here.

"This can't be it." Dipper said as they approached the front door.

"I told you that your family was rich. At the last party you gave away penguins in your gift bags." She replied "Are you sure you want to do this. I promise that this Mabel is going to be much different than yours. We can find you another way home."

Dipper once again saw the fear in her eyes. No matter who or what Mabel was in this world, she was still his sister. He would be more than willing to put his life in the hands of this Mabel. He trusted her like he trusted anyone else.

"I am sure." Dipper said as he pressed the huge doorbell.

A long and mysterious tune played. Dipper counted to ten as he waited for this version of Mabel to open the door. He was very surprised to find a skinny Soos in a tux answering the door. He looked like a butler. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. This new Soos was just too weird. Luckily, Pacifica spoke up.

"We are here to see Mabel."

….

 _Every review funds Bill research in breaking the forth wall._


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel Gleeful whipped another dagger at Will. It landed three centimeters from his head. She always made sure to miss some of the time. Watching him flinch was just as entertaining than actually hitting him. It was also much more fun to play with him in human form. She knew that mentally he felt a lot more vulnerable in human form. He kneeled across the room with his shirt off. No chains were needed because he knew if he tried to escape that his punishment would be ten times worse than any play time they had.

"Miss Mabel," a voice called

"Soos, you better have a reason for interrupting my fun." Mabel replied without turning around. She sashed across the room and grabbed Will's chin. "We are having fun, aren't we Will?"

"Yes, l-l-l-lots of f-fun." He stuttered.

"Good little toy." She told him as she ran her fingers through his blue hair.

"Pacifica and a young boy are asking for you, Miss." He told her.

She inspected her perfectly done nails; looking for a imperfection that was obviously not there. "Why should I care?"

"They say it's about your brother."

She stiffened, that really changed everything. She hated Pacifica WestEast with a burning passion. The only reason she had not wasted the maggot was that Dipper swore that if she did, that he would kill her Giddy bear. Besides, Pacifica cared about her brother If she came to her then it must have been important.

"Then perhaps you should have started with that, you idiotic fool." She snarled.

"Sorry, Miss." Soos said "I promise that it will not happen again-"

"Shut up and lead the way, fool." She snapped before turning back to her pet. "Get up and go clean something."

Will morphed back into his demon form and disappeared.

She followed Soos down the hall to see Pacifica and….. Gideon? Had her Giddy Bear come to see her? No, the boy was much to skinny to be her adorable Giddy. It took a few seconds to recognize the boy, and when she did she was surprised that she did not realized it sooner. She rushed over and knelt down in front of him.

"Dipper?" she asked as she cupped his small cheek in her hand.

"Mabel?" he asked in return.

How could this happen? Some sort of age spell? He looked exactly like he did when he was twelve. Who could have done this? Perhaps when he changed he needed something to wear so that would explain Gideon's clothes. She glanced at Pacifica. It was probably her fault.

"What the *heck* happened?" She snapped at Pacifica before turning back to her brother. "Are you ok?" she asked gently.

"It's a long story." Dipper said "I am actually not from this world."

"What do you mean?" she asked

She waited patiently as he told her his story. She should have been furious that her brother was gone, if anyone else told her they would be dead. Yet, in this small boy she saw her twin. He had a brave face on, but she knew her brother enough to recognize the fear in his eyes. They poor boy had been ripped away from his home and into a completely different world. He was scared and he had come to her for help. Her heart warmed and she instantly felt protective over her little twin. She could never hurt a single hair on his head, and not let anyone else do it either. She would already be willing to kill to protect him.

Pacifica on the other hand was a different story. By the way Dipper told the story, if Pacifica was smart enough not to make stupid deals then none of this would have happened. She not is put her brother in trouble, but also this version of her brother. Pacifica deserved a very slow and very painful death. Will would probably be happy to take a break from their break time….. Yet, this Dipper seemed to be the hero type, as silly as the idea was, so she did not want to scare him off.

"Will you help me?" he asked hopefully

She smiled, not her wicked grin or the fake smile she used for shows, her real smile which she hardly ever used. "Of course. I have always wanted a little brother anyway. Are you hungry?"

He nodded eagerly "Please."

She grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the dinning room. She mentally told Will to teleport Pacifica back to her home and to prepare a dinner for her twin/little brother. They walked through the house and she answered his questions.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen."

"Where did Pacifica go?"

"Huh, she must have gone home."

"This place is huge. How do we afford it?"

"We do shows."

"What kind?"

"Magic."

"Er….Okay. I bet Gruncle Stan is really proud."

"Not really. He is dead."

"What?" he asked horrified.

Perhaps she should have rephrased that better. She forced tears. "He died a few months ago from cancer."

"Oh."

Time to change the subject. "The dinning room is through here. I am sure that you are starving."

….

Pacifica was surprised at Mabel's kind act, but she knew that she was up to something. She tried to follow them down the hall, but suddenly she was at home. Oh, no. Who knows what Mabel could be doing to him at this moment. She promised to protect him and she had already lost him. Not only had she lost him, but she had lead him into the dragons lair. She had to save him or she would never forgive herself. Poor Dipper.

…

 _I had a lot of fun writing reverse Mabel. I think I did pretty well; what do you think? Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel Gleeful had a very interesting dinner with her new little brother. Will had made a feast and Dipper was scarfing it down like he had never tasted chicken before. He also asked many questions about this world and their life together. She did not think that he would approve of their life choices, so she had to sugar coated a lot of things about her and her other brother. Yet, she tried to be as truthful as she could with him. He was extremely interested in the goth girl Wendy for some reason. The most surprising part was how hard he laughed when she told him that she liked Gideon. She tried to get him to explain why it was so funny, but he just kept asking questions about this world. She continued informing him until she caught him yawning.

She lead him to a guest room and gave him one of his older versions shirt to sleep in. She slowly shut the door and counted to ten. She than used a sleeping spell on the room. He would be past out within two minutes. She was almost certain that he would creep out of the room the minute she left if he remained awake. Alternate universe or not, she knew her brother.

"Will!" Mabel screamed.

"Yes, Mistress?" he said before appearing in front of her.

"When did you feel like telling me about different worlds or the fact that there is a different dream demon flouting around.?"

"My brother does not come around often. HE tends to stay in his universe. It has been decades since I have seen him." He said "I figured that it would never really come up."

"Than why would this 'Bill' pick now to show up and switch my brother with this Dipper."

"I-I don't know."

"Excuse me?" Mabel threatened "Didn't you already learn your lesson from lying?"

Will flinched "I really don't know, honest."

Sadly it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"Can you send him home?" Mabel asked

Will started crying "I have already looked into it. Bill sealed it off. I can't do anything about it until he opens them up." He sobbed "Please don't hurt me."

Mabel felt a mixture of rage and sadness. Poor little Dipper was torn away from his home and she had promised to protect him. He was looking up to her for help and she NEEDED to protect him. Now she was learning that her powerful demon could do nothing. Her fingers twitched in frustration. She really wished that she had not sent Pacifica home. At the moment she could really use something to get her anger out.

…

Gideon walked into their room only to be pounced on by a wild Pacifica.

"WEHAVETOHELPDIPPER." She screamed in his ear. "MABELISGOINGTODOSOMETHINGTOHIM!

If anyone else heard this, they probably would never be able to decipher what she was saying; but Gideon had had a lot of practice. He liked to consider himself a professional Pacifica translator.

"Mabel is a terrible person." Gideon said "But, I don't think she would ever hurt her own brother."

"But she will hurt a younger version of her brother who is from another world and dresses like you." She replied

"What?"

…..

Dipper Gleeful nearly gagged at the 'stancakes' in front of him. The horrible excuse for pancakes were covered completely in hair. The worst part was that Mabel was gladly gulping them down with whip cream and sprinkles. His Stan never cooked for them, and for the first time Dipper considered that being a good thing. Yet, disgusting or not, at least his sister was being fed.

"Not hungry?" Stan asked.

Dipper forced a smile "Not really."

"When is Ford coming back?" Mabel asked with her mouth full.

Dipper did not recognize the name.

"My dorky brother should be home in the late afternoon. He was pretty excited about starting the forth journal." Stan said as he placed another two cakes on Mabel's plate.

"The author!" Dipper realized.

"No duh." Mabel replied with a laugh.

"Where were you in the past few weeks." Stan said sarcastically, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart twin."

Dipper felt a massive wave of excitement rush over him. He was going to meet the author, or at least this version of him. He had been searching for him for years. The journals had taught them the basics of magic and the supernatural. It was the jumpstart of their lives. He envied the authors ultimate knowledge and yearned to be him. It was kind of ironic that he was Stan's brother, but Dipper could overlook that. He was finally going to be able to meet the author. Pacifica would love to hear about this when he got home.

...

 _Please review. More reviews means faster updates_


	7. Chapter 7

"If I may be excused." Dipper said as he stood up "I would like to go into town before The Aut- err Ford comes back."

Dipper was anxious to get a scope of the town; besides it might give him a chance to get some editable food. Plus if he was really lucky he might be able to spot the version of his girlfriend in this world.

"Not so fast kid." Stan said "You are working The Shack until noon."

Dipper bit his tongue. He really was not used to being told no. He wondered what would happen if he caused Stan's teeth to fall out. Nah, he would use magic to pull them out one by one. It would be much more painful that way. He shook the thoughts away. He had to play along with this stupid family, or at least until he got the chance to find the author. Perhaps he could get the author to help him go home, but the demon said that this entire family was completely against dark magic and he was Stan's brother. They would never help him if they knew who he truly was, or what he was truly capable off. He better keep the 'good guy' mask on. He kept it on for his entire town, how hard could it be here?

"Could I possibly do it another time?" Dipper asked through gritted teeth.

"You are funny" Stan laughed "Next you are going to start to ask for pay."

Dipper had been working for a hour with Mabel and the extremely fat Soos while Stan led tours. Fat Soos was very disturbing. His butler could never end up looking like that; it would put a bad reputation to the Gleeful name. He made a mental note to put his Soos on a diet of bread and water for the next few months once he got home. Eventfully the non-goth Wendy showed up.

She walked over to the desk and put her feet up. "Hey guys."

"You are late." Dipper growled.

To say that he was annoyed was putting it lightly. He had been working his butt off along with the others while she just waltzed in like she owned the place a hour late. Mabel and him never would let any employees slack like that the Tent Of Terrific Twins. It made for bad business.

She glanced at her wrist, as if looking at a watch. "Actually I think I am early." She laughed.

"Well we were working extra hard to make up for your slacking. Why Stan even keeps you around is a mystery." He snapped

"Ok, Ok." She said "Chill dude." She put her feet down and tried to look interested.

Once Dipper was satisfied, he went back to sweeping. He looked up a few moments later to see both Mabel and Soos starring at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." They both said at the same time and looked away.

Dipper continued working.

….

The first thing Dipper Pines noticed when he woke up was how comfortable he was. The mattress was like a cloud and the sheets were soft as silk. He cuddled deeper into the amazing bed before he realized how odd it was. He did not have a bed this nice at home and defiantly not at the Mystery Shack. Dipper opened his eyes and once he saw the huge blue room he was in, he knew exactly where he was. The different universe. He mentally cursed Bill. The moment he sat up he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in." he called as he rubbed his eyes.

He expected this Mabel to walk in, but instead a blue haired with a eye patch boy walked in. His bright blue eye practically glowed in contrast to his extremely pale skin with a few freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. He looked no older than fifteen or sixteen. The boy placed a platter in front of him full of breakfast food. He momentarily forgot about the boy, but just as he was about to take a bite; he noticed that he was starring at him.

"Miss Mabel had to attend with some business to attend to and had asked me to bring you breakfast. Is there anything I can do for you?" The boy smiled gently, but it was obviously forced.

"Errr… Thanks." He responded "I am Dipper, or at least another version of your Dipper. I actually don't really understand the entire concept yet."

He nodded "The Pine Tree. I know."

Dipper shifted uncomfortably "The only one who calls me that is….."

"Bill, My brother."

… …..

 _Stupid place to end, but I really want to get a chapter in tonight. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_-Will watched as the alter ego of his master panicked at the mention of his brother. It was really no surprise, Bill could be very, very scary. He even scared Will sometimes and he was his brother! Will often wished he could be more like Bill, but he never did obtain the taste for killing. Will had always enjoyed helping people. Sadly there was no place for a nice demon in any of the universes.

"You have no need to be scared." Will reinsured "I have no intention of harming you. I actually work for you and your sister."

Well, it was more like enslavement, but it was not like he could tell Pine Tree that. Mabel made sure to tell him if he let the younger Dipper any of his Master's actual actions or intentions, he would be severely punished. Will shuttered at the memory of his last punishment.

The Pine Tree eyed him "But you are a demon."

"You two were kind enough to help me obtain a physical form. Ever since than I owed a dept to you guys." Will lied.

In reality they had summoned him asking for help. Will had always been fond of humans and happily appeared to give his assistants. Will was always glad to help anyone in need and his deals were always more than fair. He made sure no one got hurt during his deals and often was called for protection. So when he was called, he was more than happy to show up. Yet, he had not expected to be enslaved by several boning spells. They had in fact made him a physical body; so that he could do more for them.

The boy still relaxed a little, but still seemed tense. "Are you really Bill's brother?"

Will offered the Pine Tree a kind smile "In a way. He is my alter ego, but we have known each other since the very beginning. We have always called us brothers." Will smiled "Even though we are the same age, I like to think of him as my big brother."

Dipper climbed from under the covers and sat crossed legs. His breakfast was long forgotten. "But he is so evil."

Will held his tongue

"Speaking of which," he said interrupting the silence "This Pacifica said that Mabel was evil here and I could of sworn that she was terrified of her. As crazy as it is. Yet, Mabel seemed so nice. Then again she is wearing a costume similar to Gideon in my world. Not to mention she has a demon working for her." Dipper glanced at Will "No offence."

Will still said nothing as he stared at the boy.

"I should have noticed last night, but I was so tired and there was food. There was sooo much food..." he trailed off.

Will opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came to mind. He was done for.

When the boy never got a response, he realized the truth. "Oh my gosh, I am right."

Will felt tears forming. The boy was starting to piece together who his Mistress really was. It was the exact thing that she told him to prevent. He was going to disappoint Mabel and he was going to be punished again. Punishments were always much worse than play time. It was going to hurt so bad. He sobbed and fell to the floor. He clutched his knees to his chest. He was so sick of hurting.

"Hey buddy," Pine Tree said awkwardly "Are you ok?"

"Get up you fool." He heard Mabel snapped.

"Mabel?" the boy said, clearly shocked.

...

Mabel shot her younger brother a smile before she turned back to the pathetic demon. She had come back just in time to hear the conversation. She should expected Pacifica to bad mouth her. She could not let Dipper know about her. He would be scared of her, his own sister. He might even go running back to Gideon and his idiotic cousin. Pacifica was the one who got him in this situation and she was going to get her little brother hurt or killed. Mabel was the only one who could protect him.

"I am sorry." Will cried "I tried as hard as I could."

"Get out and I will deal with you later."

"I-I am s-s-sorry"

"I said get out." She hissed "NOW."

The demon disappeared.

"W-what do you mean deal with him. You not going to hurt him, are you?" the boy asked nervously.

"Nothing the fool does not deserve." Mabel saw a look of horror on his face. She climbed up onto the bed with him. She could sense his heart pounding. "You have no need to worry about that, brother dear."

"You are still my sister." He said quietly to himself.

His heart was still hammering. "You know that I would never hurt you." She gently ran her fingers over his cheek. "You have no need to be scared."

"I-I trust you, even if I-" he gulped " disagree with you."

She smiled "That is really sweet, honey. You should trust me. Yet, if you knew half the things I do, you would not feel the same way. I need to keep you safe and I am willing to do anything to do so. I am sorry, but I can't have you get in the way."

She pinned him down with magic.

 _To be continued because I am a giant jerk. Review please._

'


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper had seen a lot of strange things in this world, but seeing Paz truly broke his heart. He spent most the afternoon looking for her throughout the town and once he found her he was shocked. He observed them standing in front of the mall. He spent enough time being dragged around by Mabel shopping to recognize designer cloths. Her hair and nails were done perfectly. The worst part was the several layers of makeup that hid her natural beauty. Two girls stood around her practically hanging onto her every word. Everything about her practically screamed 'I am better than you.' Only Mabel and himself could pull it off and most the time it was hidden by their stage faces. His kind, sweet, and generous girlfriend was replaced by a spoiled brat, no the ringleader of spoiled brats.

Still, it was Pacifica. Pazzy and himself were as different as night and day, yet they were perfect for each other. He needed to at least give his other self and this Pacifica a chance. He could hopefully get the relationship started. She may look like a rich brat, but no girl could resist his charm. Even in this stupid twelve year old body.

When no one was looking he summoned one of his signature blue roses. It was the classic rose, but at the same time the bright blue color gave off a exotic vive. It was also perfect with no faults in the petels or stem. It looked expensive and foreign. He was sure that even spoiled, rich Pacifica would like it. The roses never failed to impress, and even their richest guests loved them. Plus his Paz always adored them.

He looked down at his stupid outfit and for the millionth time he wished for his show outfit, especially the cape. Mabel made fun of him for wearing it all the time, but he could care less. He told her he kept it on to keep up appearances, but in reality he needed his cape. It was as if the cape hid all of his imperfections behind his magician act. He the cape helped him felt safe; the only thing that made him feel safer was his amulet. The cape of his security blanket , although he would rather die then admit it. He ran his fingers his amulet a few times as he prepared his stage face.

Dipper put on his most dazzling smile and walked over. He pushed himself between the two girls and faced Pacifica. He could practically feel them sneering at him, but he ignored it. He offered her the rose with a slight bow.

"For you My Lady"

She looked at him in complete shock and after a few seconds she took it with a slight blush. "Thanks…." She glanced at the other two "I mean I will accept it only because it is so gorgeous. Don't get any idea's though."

He smiled. It was a good enough start.

For the rest of the afternoon he explored the town, wanting to get a good idea of his new hunting grounds. He was very entertained by the all the opposites in this world. In fact the local heath nut, Suzan, was know as Lazy Suzan and owned a dinner. The food there was not too terrible and he was able to charm her into giving him a free meal. All it took was a compliment to her hideous eyeshadow. It seems that the townspeople were as stupid as ever. It was actually really comforting knowing that some things never do change.

Eventually Dipper wondered back to the mystery shack. He passed his sister who was watching cartoons in the living room. She sat in the hideous yellow chair with her legs dangling off the side and her eyes were glued to the screen. She held a open box of sugar. He smiled fondly at her.

"Is ….. Ford here yet?" he asked

"He is in the living room doing nerdy stuff." She replied without taking her eyes off the screen. She lifted a spoon sugar and happily ate it. "You would probably enjoy it."

"Are you eating straight sugar?" He asked.

"Want some?" she asked.

Dipper grinned. She was just so adorable, but her eating habits were even worse than Pacifica. She was going to end up rotting her teeth. He made a mental note to check her teeth for cavities later. In the meantime, he should stop her before she gives herself a stomach ace.

"I think I am going to have to pass." He said "But I think you have had enough as well."

He took the box and spoon.

"But Dipper-" she complained.

"If you are still hungry then go eat apple or something remotely healthy." He scolded. "Otherwise you are going to make yourself sick."

He walked towards the kitchen but not before ruffling her hair.

Dipper took a deep breath as he started to walk towards the kitchen. It was time to meet the author. His heart beat rapidly as he walked in and he disappointed to see only Stan sitting at the table with his back to Dipper. Dipper sighed and walked over to the sink for a glass of water. He briefly glanced up and stop dead in his tracks. It was not Stan, but instead a identical man with glasses looking over one of the journals. The author was not only Stan's brother, but his twin.

"Oh the Irony." He muttered

The author looked up. "What was that Dipper?"

…..

Mabel pinned him down using magic.

Her younger twin struggled against her bonds. His heart was practically raging by now and she was almost worried that it would beat out of his chest. She moved so that she sat on top of him. He looked at her with fearful eyes She did feel bad about scaring him this bad, but she was only doing what she need to do for his protection. Still, it hurt to see him so terrified of her. He had to understand that she loved him and that she would never do anything to ever put him in harms way.

"L-let me go." He begged "Please."

Mabel used her magic to conquer a vile of their 'special' face cream. She did not like the idea of using it on him, but it was the only way to be able to be sure 100% sure that he was ok. Her other brother and herself had mixed it up a while ago. It was by far the safest mind control option there was. It simply nugged the mind to what she wanted it to believe. He already seemed to trust her in some form, so it should not take much of it to get the job done. The effects would wear off in a week and cause his mind no damages. It should last just long enough to send him home.

"Stop struggling." She advised "It's not going to get you anywhere and you are only going to tire yourself out."

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, his voice shakey.

"I am only going to help you, Little brother." She reassured him. She kissed his forehead before beginning the spell.

She dipped two of her fingers into the jar and scooped up a bit of the white paste onto her fingers. She used magic to make the rest of the jar disappear. She used one hand to sweep away his hair and it revealed his birthmark. With the other hand she used the paste to draw a symbol of control over his birthmark. She muttered the incantation and his struggles stopped imminently. She looked down at her brother's now glassy eyes as he starred off into space. She licked the rest of the paste off her fingers and she winced at the salty taste. It tasted disgusting, but it was necessary to finish the spell. She needed to eat the paste to successfully bind his mind to her.

"Dipper," she addressed him "You will wake to find that you absolutely trust me, for you should because I am your sister. I am not evil nor am I the bad guy. No matter what you see or hear; you will no drought know that I am the hero. Everything I do is for your well being. Anyone who ever tells you anything else will be horribly mistaken. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded.

"You will also forget everything that has happened this morning, including me putting a spell on you." She was about to wake him from the trance, but she wanted to add one more thing. "You also agree that I am the COOLIST big sister ever."

He nodded again. She climbed off of him.

"Now awake."

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi Mabel."

"Good morning, brother dear." She replied.

He laughed. "Its so weird you being older than me."

" I told you I would always be the alpha twin" she ruffled his hair.

He glanced at the platter food on the nightstand and his stomach growled.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the platter. She placed it in front of him, but not before stealing a slice of bacon.

"Hey!"

…

 _Well, Mabel G is having better 'luck' with her brother then Dipper G. Please review and check out my reverse_ oneshot story.


	10. Chapter 10

Why are you taking strange?" The author asked

Dipper sighed. He was foolish to think no one was gonna get suspicious of his accent. Sure, Stan was stupid and Mabel was a little more then naive in this world, but this was the author. He was clearly clever and would notice if his speech patterns suddenly changed. Dipper could not let anything give himself away, even if he had to give up his glorious accent.

"I have been practicing," Dipper lied in his best attempt to speak without his accent "I thought it would help me get girls. Now that I think about it, it was not the best plan"

The author looked at him suspiciously for a few a seconds before laughing. "I don't think so, but it's quite impressive. How long have you been working on it?"

"All summer." He looked at the amount of papers spread across the table. His eyes instantly went to the journal with a huge four across the golden hand. He licked his lips, the knowledge, the power.

With enough power both his sister and himself to finny take over their world, perhaps even both universes. He would be able to protect both his sisters. Sure, eventfully he would have to kill off the author and Stan, but that should not be a problem once he was strong enough. Plus, he would have to deal with that pesky demon, Bill.

"Look Dipper, I have been thinking." He said, interrupting his thoughts

It took every once of will power Dipper had to tear his eyes away from the journal. "Yes?"

Ford took a deep breath. "You are a very intelligent young man and I would be honored if you would help me write this next journal."

"Really?" Dipper asked excitedly.

"Of course." He replied

He was going to be working on the next journal with the author. He was literally accomplishing his dream. To be able to work next to the greatest mind in this world. Sure, taking over the world could wait awhile. Oh, that twerp Gideon was going to be so jealous.

….

"Are you sure you have to go." Dipper whined.

He really liked spending time with his older sister. She had spent the morning showing him magic tricks from her show. It was way more impressive then Gideon's lame tricks. After a few minutes of begging she eventfully let him try a few tricks with the amulet. He was not very good, he could hardly lift a can off the table. Yet, it was still very fun to play with magic. Yet, after a few hours Mabel said she had to go to some autograph session in town.

Mabel ruffled his hair. "You are so cute when you whine like that."

He blushed in response "I am not cute!"

She crossed her arms. "What are you then?"

"…. Manly."

To his embarrassment, Mabel burst out laughing. Dipper blushed even harder. It was so unfair. He hated life as she ruffled his hair.

"Not quite yet," she chuckled, "but give it a few years and I bet you will get all the ladies will be after you."

"Wait really?" he asked hopefully. He had always hoped that Puberty would do good things to his looks. Maybe in a few years Wendy might even like him!

"Yes, but I really need to go. The town people will get suspicious if I don't show. I am a star after all." She said "You can stay here with Will. I already told you town was too dangerous for you to walk around in."

Dipper frowned. He really did love and trust his sister, but he was unsure how he felt about spending the afternoon with a demon. Even if Mabel did say Will was harmless. Still, his sister knew best and if she thought it was a good idea for him to stay at the mansion, then so be it. Perhaps it would not be too mad.

"Do you think Will would answer some of my questions about demons?" Dipper asked hopefully.

Mabel smiled, "I don't think he would have a problem with that. Do you Will?"

Will who was standing in the background jumped. "Yes, Mistress. I-I mean no Mistress."


	11. Chapter 11

I know it is a bit short, but I figured you would not mind.

...

Will smiled down at the boy. All versions of himself had their own version of Dipper. They went together like chaos and order, for one could not be without the other. Some versions got along really well and others hated each other. He also knew a few of them were in romantic relationships in a some worlds. Sadly, Will got the most cruel version. He much preferred Pine Tree over Burning Tree.

"So do you have to eat or do you do some sort of ritual to keep going?" Pine Tree asked

Will got an idea. He might as well enjoy having a nice Dipper around. "How about you help me bake a cake and I will answer anything you want?"

Dipper frowned. "I am not much of a cook."

Will smiled "That's ok." He said "I can teach you. It will be fun. Besides, I make the best chocolate cake in all the detentions."

"Do you use magic to make it?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but I use the best chocolate in this world." Will persuaded "I will even let you lick the bowl and tell you some secrets about demons in all the universes."

Dipper grinned. "Deal."

…..

Pacifica and Gideon watched as Mabel left in her limo. Gideon was unsure about this Dipper from another universe, but Paz seemed really worried about him. He figured he might as well see the situation. His journal did mention different universes, but not in detail. Perhaps this Dipper would have some information. With Mabel gone, he just had to deal with Will.

In the journal, under a black light, Gideon had found a spell to paralyze Will. He was able to create a potion from it. He had used it several times over the summer. They had discovered that the twins were much easier to defeat with their pet demon out of the way.

Gideon knocked on the door. In about a minute or so Will opened it wearing a pink apron. Gideon wasted no time and splashed the potion onto the demon. A golden aura surrounded Will as he froze. The poor demon started to cry.

Paz grabbed Gideon's hand. "Sorry Will." She said "Lets go find Dipper."


	12. Chapter 12

I probably should have edited this more, but I am lazy. It looks fine. If you see any errors please mention them to me. Sorry its short.

...

Dipper Gleeful was wandering through the forest. He needed a break from pretending to be someone else and was starting to get slightly twitchy from not using magic for more then two days. Magic, especially dark magic, was very addictive. He needed to use it, or he would get withdrawals He once made a bet with Paz that he did not need his magic. He did not last more then four days.

He was walking around for a few hours before he felt someone lift him with magic familiar to his. Except he could sense whoever was doing it was not as well trained as Dipper. Dipper could have easily gotten out of the grasp, but choose to play along. Whoever was doing this thought he was the other Dipper, and the other Dipper did not have magic. The culprit walked out and Dipper burst out laughing.

It was the twerp Gideon with a magic amulet. He was a nine year old and had even more baby fat then his other self. He was dressed in a orange jump suit, but the most ridiculous thing was his hair. His hair was so tall that it was a third of his size! And Mabel said Dipper spent too much time on his hair. The brat looked hilarious.

"I ,Gideon Gleeful, have escaped from prison to exact my revenge." A southern accent said.

Dipper could not stop laughing. He really could not help it, the brat just looked so unintimidating. He laughed even harder when Gideon blushed.

"Stop laughing," He insisted "I will destroy you and take Mabel as my queen if she wants it or not!"

He stopped laughing imminently "What did you say?" he asked in a low voice.

No one, NO ONE, threatened either of his sisters. This Gideon was going to pay. He muttered a spell and broke the hold Gideon's spell had on him. He landed on the ground and brushed himself off.

"How?" the nine year old asked shocked.

Dipper muttered another spell and Gideon's amulet went flying into his hand. He then used his own to lift the brat into the air and hung him upside down. He started to think of ways to kill him. He grinned madly at him.

"Prison aye?" He asked "Does that mean no one will miss you?" He slammed him into a tree before picking him up again. "You see, I cant kill you in my world. My girlfriend would kill me and Mabel would be mad. No one wants to see my sister mad." He laughed to himself "but in this world I can do whatever I want to you and no one would ever miss you."

"You are insane!" he said

Dipper summoned a dagger "Let me show you how a real Gleeful deals with things." He lifted the dagger to kill him, but the world turned black and white. In front of him was Bill.


	13. Chapter 13

_sorry for the wait. I forgot to post it on this website. Please review._

...

Pacifica and Gideon looked around the Gleeful mansion for Dipper. Pacifica could only I what terrible things Mabel had been doing to the poor boy. She was certain Dipper was being held in a cell or the Gleeful dungeon. She was very surprised to find him munching on chocolate cake in the dining room.

Pacifica stepped forward. "Dipper?" she asked.

He looked up, a bit of frosting on his chin. "Pacifica?"

Gideon starred at the boy. "You were not kidding. He is kinda dose look like me."

Dipper glared at Gideon. "What is he doing here?" he snarled.

Pacifica looked between the two. The young Dipper looked at Gideon the same way he looked at the older Dipper. She guessed they hated each other in the different universe as well. For all she knew, Gideon was evil in the other world.

"Dipper, its ok." She reassured. "This is Gideon. He is my cousin and best friend. We have come here to save you."

Dipper laughed "What are you saving me from?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence. Was he serious?

"Err…. From Mabel." She explained. She resisted the urge to add 'duh' and the end of the sentence.

Dipper laughed harder "Why in the heck would I need saving from Mabel?" He said. For a moment Pacifica swore she saw his eyes flash blue for a second. "She is a hero."

Gideon nudged her and motioned at Dipper. Confirming that he had saw the flash too. This had to be Mabel's doing. She did something to the poor boy's mind. It was not the first time either of the twins have played with someone's mind. Pacifica never should of taken him to see Mabel. She should have known something like this would happen. The only way to help Dipper at this point was to take him back to the shack and use the journal to find a way to reverse the spell.

Gideon spoke up. "We need to leave soon. The spell on Will is not last much longer."

Dipper frowned "What did you do to Will?" he asked.

Pacifica ignored Dipper. "We should take him back to the shack. We can put the warding back up so she will not be able to get in. Then we can cure him."

At the beginning of the summer, after they realized how big of a threat the twins were, they decided to find away to protect themselves. In their journal, they found a spell to ward away any demonic or black magic. Since the twins dabbled in so much dark magic, they could not enter the house, even without their amulets. And the demonic warding kept Will out. They kept the warding up until Dipper and Pacifica started dating. She then deemed it safe to take it down, but Gideon insisted they kept the supplies in case of an emergency He was right to do so.

"I am not going anywhere." Dipper argued "Mabel wants me to stay here."

Gideon sighed "You are right, but how do we get them there."

She took off her survival bracelet. It had twenty feet of cord twined into it.

"Simple, we tie him up and carry him there."

….

….


	14. Chapter 14

Do you rember when I said I would update the next day? Yea. I believed myself too. Anyway, please leave a review.

...

"Hey Burning Tree!" the voice said moments after the world turned black and white. "Nice dagger!"

Dipper growled and turned to the pesky demon. He kept his dagger at the Brat's neck and used his magic to held him in place.

"Unless you are here to take me home, I do not wish to talk you." He replied coolly "As you can see, I am busy." He prepared to stab Gideon again, but his hand was stopped before the blade could penetrate the brat's skin. He growled when he saw the demon's golden aura holding his arm back.

"Sorry," Bill said "I can't let you kill him. As much as I would like to see his blood spattered across the ground, I will need him in the future. I have plans."

"Which gives me even more reason to kill him!" Dipper snapped as he shook off the demon's magic.

He pinned the edge of the dagger to Gideon's neck. The brat whimpered and it only fueled his madness. He had been waiting over two years to kill him. Now was the perfect opportunity. Ticking off the stupid demon would only be a bonus.

The Demon snapped his fingers and Gideon was out of Dipper's grasp. The fool reappeared a few feet away and landed on his behind. He stood up and rushed away, practically tripping on the stubs that he called legs. Dipper growled and turned to the flouting Dorito.

"What the H#ll?" He demanded

"You are funny when you are angry." Bill said "Almost as funny as Pine Tree!"

Dipper took a deep breath and compressed his temper. The demon was more powerful then him, as much as he hated to admit it. Brute force was not going to get him home; he needed to outwit the demon. Sadly it was going to be harder then it was with William. They went to Willam with a sob story about their uncle and the Demon practically walked into the trap. Bill would not make the same mistake.

"You are not gonna outwit me, kid." Bill stated "So it will be pointless to try."

"Get out of my head." Dipper growled.

The demon laughed. "I am not in your head. The enchantments on your body and mind prevent me from doing so. I have been meaning to compliment you on that. It is very clever."

Dipper smirked, he was a sucker for having his ego stroked.

He had cast the enchantments on both Mabel and himself two years ago. It prevented anything from entering their minds or bodies, even with given permission. Casting spells and enchantments had been a long and painful process on both of them. It had even cost a bit of their sanity. But it had been more the worth it. The fact that him and his sister would be safe made it a small price to pay. He had been trying to think of a way to convince Pacifica to let him do it to her.

"You are easy to read, Burning Tree." Bill said "You are gonna have to work on that if you want to get home."

"I am guessing you want something in exchange for a trip home?" he asked. He did absolutely hate asking for help.

"Of course. I would tell you, but where is the fun in that?" The Demon laughed again. "But don't kill anyone I might need in the future, or I will drop you in another dimension. There are much worse ones then this."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know who you will need?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Once again, where is the fun in telling you?" Bill disappeared and color returned to the world.

Dipper sighed as the Dream Demon vanished. He needed to get home, perhaps take this Mabel with him. That demon had plans and Dipper did not want this Mabel to get caught up in them. In the meantime, he was gonna have to keep up the charade up. The Gideon in this world better be smart enough not to say anything. He might not be able to help himself from killing The Brat.

...

Ford looked wearily at Wendy and Soos. He had an important matter to discuss, and did not trust them.

"Mabel, when I said family meeting, I meant family only."

"Wendy and Soos are family." She protested "They deserve to be here as much as Dipper and I." She paused "Where is Dipper anyway?"

Ford sighed. "That is what I have been meaning to talk about."

...

Mabel Gleeful returned home from her autograph session. As much as she hated the idiots of this town; she absolutely adored the praise they gave her. Every boy in town wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. As it should be. The fools should be worshiping everything about her.

She knew something was wrong the moment she stepped into the mansion. She could hear the idiotic demons sobs echoing through the halls. Her little brother would never make the demon cry on purpose. She stormed through the halls until she found the demon curled into a ball in the kitchen. She grabbed the fool by his hair.

"You better explain what happened before I grow impatient and cut out your tounge again." She snarled. "Where is my brother? Why are you more of a blubbering mess then usual?"

"I…I…I…I tried." He said "I was nice and we made cake. He helped me beat the batter and I told him about demons. We also made frosting-"

Mabel rolled her eyes and slapped the demon across the face. She made sure that her nails drew blood as she did so. He whimpered and fell to the floor. She wanted to capture a more impressive demon, but Dipper said he was the most powerful demon in the universe. They just did not expect him to be a wimp. On one hand, it was easy to capture him and he did prove quite powerful. But he constantly whined and seemed unwilling to do the more dirty work.

"Get to the point!" She snapped at him.

"Lama and Vest took him!" He cried as he curled into a ball. "They cast the spell that froze me! There was nothing I could do!"

She growled and kicked him across the face. She shrieked when she saw a few drops of his bright blue blood splattered across her limited addition turquoise pumps and her silk black tights. Demon blood was almost impossible to get out, even with magic. She saw red as she looked up. One of her favorite silver daggers appeared in her hand. She glanced at it, she had not meant to do that. It only made sense to put it to good use. Her brother was long forgotten at this point, as her madness took over.

"William," She said sweetly, "I think it is due time for a punishment."

…..

Pacifica came down stairs. The young version of her boyfriend was tied to the leg of Gideon's bed. She made sure to keep anything he could use to cut the rope out of reach. She sat across from him on the floor for twenty minutes and tried desperately to start a conversation. He simply sat there and gave her a dirty look. She gave up. He certainly had the stubbornness of her Dipper.

She got downstairs to find Gideon at the kitchen table, reading his journal. He was chewing on a pen and seemed to be lost in the book. She sat down next to him and put her head on the table.

"Is Bud coming home anytime soon?" She asked.

"No." Gideon said "He will be home in a few days. Something about ex-macida, plot thing."

"What?" She asked.

"Apparently we are not supposed to question it." He responded as he turned the page.

"Good enough for me." She responded. "How is the spell hunt coming?"

"I wish I had the second journal." He said as he tossed the pen across the room in frustration. It bounced off the fridge and it hit the floor. "That one has all the spells. Most of this is just monster info and a few magic items. Nothing really helpful."

"Did you use the black light?" She grabbed the book and started to flip through it.

"Of course I used the black light!" He snapped. He sighed, "Sorry, this entire situation is just weird. Even for this town."

She glared at him. "There is literally a twelve year old version of my boyfriend dressed as my best friend tied to your bedpost. He is under a spell from his insane older twin." She thought for a moment. "And I think I almost lost my soul to a Dorito."

Gideon blinked at her. "I…. I guess you have a point." He took the book back and started to flip through it once again. "I put up the wardings up, but I have a hex bag on you at all times. Just to be sure."

The hex bags were extra protection when they were out of the shack. It helped block the twins' magic. They both used to carry them on themselves at all times…..

"Wait!" She said "Do you think a hex bag would drain the spell on Dipper? If we put it around his neck or something for awhile?"

Gideon shrugged, "At this point, I think it would be wise to try it. We don't have a lot of options at this point."

Pacifica took a deep breath. "Hey, I am really thankful for what you are doing for Dipper. I know you don't like him, so it really means a lot that you are helping him."

He put the book down. "Look Paz, I am not going to lie. Your boyfriend is an ass. He is an insane maniac who is probably plotting to take over the world." He took a breath, "But the boy up there, is not your boyfriend. He is innocent. He deserves to go home."

She was slightly annoyed he just insulted her boyfriend to her face, but she decided to ignore it for once. "Thank you."


End file.
